1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrooptic device having an IC that is COG (chip on glass)-mounted on a substrate and an electronic apparatus including this electrooptic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, for example, in electrooptic devices including an active-matrix liquid-crystal device, an organic electroluminescence display device, and so forth, a first IC mounting area 40 and second IC-mounting areas 50 and 60 are provided following a substrate edge 11 of an electrooptic-device substrate. A first IC 4 and second ICs 5 and 6 are mounted on the above-described IC-mounting areas 40, 50, and 60, respectively. Here, many wiring patterns extend linearly toward the substrate edge 11 from pads formed on the first IC-mounting area 40 and the second IC-mounting areas 50 and 60. The ends of the above-described wiring patterns form many substrate-connection ends on a substrate-connection area 70 on which a flexible substrate 7 is mounted. Here, a width W7 of the flexible substrate 7 extending in the direction following the substrate edge 11 is substantially the same as width W56 of a predetermined area extending in the direction following the substrate edge 11, where the predetermined area includes the first IC-mounting area 40 and the second IC-mounting areas 50 and 60. In an example shown in FIG. 6, the width W7 is substantially the same as the width of the electrooptic-device substrate.
However, when an electronic device is configured as a mobile phone including the electrooptic device shown in FIG. 6, the flexible substrate 7 may become an obstacle for providing a connector 81, a speaker 82, and so forth, near the substrate edge 11.
Therefore, there have been demands for decreasing the width W7 of the flexible substrate 7 (the substrate connection area). A technique for meeting the above-described demands has been proposed, wherein the pads on which the second ICs 5 and 6 are mounted and the pad on which the first IC 4 is mounted are connected to one another through the wiring patterns. Subsequently, part of the substrate-connection ends formed on the substrate-connection area is used in common, whereby the number of the substrate-connection ends decreases.
However, according to the above-described technique, the first IC 4 and the second ICs 5 and 6 share the use of the substrate-connection ends. Therefore, this technique cannot be used when the power-supply voltage of the first IC 4 and those of the second ICs 5 and 6 are different with one another, which imposes restrictions on IC design.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrooptic device including a flexible substrate connected to a substrate edge, where the width of the flexible substrate can be reduced, even though multiple ICs are COG-mounted following the substrate edge, and an electronic apparatus including this electrooptic device.